Medianoche, Luz de la Luna TRADUCIDA
by SaV21
Summary: Ellos no tenían experiencia, pero el último encuentro de Sam y Dean con los hombres lobo los dejó con más que cicatrices físicas. Establecido en la temporada 11, post 11x17 carnes rojas. TRADUCIDA


hola, traigo otra traducción de Supernatural, otra ves de la misma autora que muy amablemente me dio su permiso para traducir la historia para ustedes. si quieren leer más de las maravillas que escribe, entren en su perfil que deje mas abajo.

La historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. Sólo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho. Si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. Desde el celular es medio complicado.

La historia original es de Mango Marbles https/m./u/3683056/

La historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/12420088/1/Midnight-Moonlight

Muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique muchas gracias. He tenido que cambiar algunas palabras para que se pueda leer, sin más los dejo.

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Sobrenatural

Nota del autor: Este fue un desafío de tres palabras de Tisha P Moon, quien me dio las palabras "queso", "glittery" y "sharp" para trabajar. Espero que a ella le guste esta historia y que a todos los demás lectores también les guste. Por favor revise al final!

* * *

Sam miró a Dean con una combinación en partes iguales, fascinación y disgusto. Mientras él ordenó una ensalada simple, la de su hermano cubrió más de la mitad de su mesa (construida para una familia de cuatro) en el restaurante.

"Cuajada de queso, sopa de cerveza y queso, y, por supuesto, una hamburguesa de mantequilla con queso extra y cebollas extra", dijo Sam. "¿Estás tratando de darte un ataque al corazón?"

"Yo me arregló", dijo Dean, con los ojos enormes y una gran sonrisa mientras observaba la variedad de alimentos que tenía ante él (especialmente la cuajada de queso, recién frita y aún reluciente con grasa). "Y te olvidaste de mencionar la cerveza. Spotted Cow, solo disponible en Wisconsin".

"Sí, ese es el verdadero crimen aquí".

"Vamos, Sammy. Estamos en el estado lechero. Llaman a la gente de aquí 'cabezas de queso'. No puedes simplemente no probar sus delicias".

"No estamos exactamente de vacaciones, Dean".

Dean ya tenía un puñado de queso en la boca. "No, lo sé", dijo, sus palabras ahogadas. "Hubiera ido al Gran Cañón o lo que sea. Una playa, tal vez".

"Con nuestra suerte, elegiríamos una playa con un problema de sirena".

"Lo que sea. Mira, todavía tenemos, como, tres días antes de la luna llena. Sabemos dónde les gusta pasar el rato. ¿Qué más podemos hacer antes de salir y atacar a los hijos de puta?"

"Solo digo que nuestra última cacería de hombres lobo no fue exactamente fluida", dijo Sam. "Necesitamos estar preparados esta vez".

Inconscientemente movió su mano para presionar contra la cicatriz en su estómago, donde una herida de bala casi explica su muerte (con la ayuda de un hombre lobo futuro y desesperado). A veces, seguía sintiendo la leve incomodidad y el tirón de los puntos de sutura, a pesar de que habían sido retirados hacía semanas. Volvió a estar en plena forma, pero esta cacería trajo más que recuerdos mentales. Su propio cuerpo recordaba la última caza del hombre lobo.

El entusiasmo de Dean cayó. Él todavía trató de inventar la caza a Sam con pequeños gestos. Cosas simples, como hacer algo más saludable para la cena o cosas para que Sam haga su café un poco más dulce cuando salía a correr. Cremas y jarabes.

Sam no necesitaba ningún regalo de perdón, lo dejo morir en el bosque. Dean trató de salvar una situación terrible, e hizo todo lo posible para que las víctimas (o la víctima y su marido mentiroso) se pusieran a salvo. Él hizo todo lo posible para hacer su trabajo. Aunque, Sam no estuvo de acuerdo con sus decisiones después de que llegaron a la seguridad.

"Lo sé, Sam", dijo Dean. "No podemos repetir la última vez. Y no solo estoy usando eso como un dicho. Realmente, no podemos repetir la última vez. No creo que funcione bien para ninguno de los dos".

"Es por eso que deberíamos usar estos pocos días antes de la luna llena para explorar el área y planear minuciosamente la caza", dijo Sam.

"Bien. Solo déjame disfrutar de mi cena al menos".

Aunque no se veía tan extático como lo hacía antes (¿y debería alguien parecer que todos sus sueños se están haciendo realidad cuando miran fijamente a una mesa llena de comida para inducir un ataque cardíaco?), Dean todavía parecía decidido a terminar cada bocado. delante de él.

"No te voy a detener", dijo. "Pero no te enfermes. Aún nos quedan un par de horas de conducción".

"Relájate, Hermanito. Mi estómago está hecho de acero".

* * *

"¿Qué diablos está pasando, Sam?" Dean preguntó. La cabeza de otro vampiro se cayó cuando él deslizó la hoja afilada de su cuchillo de plata a través de su garganta. El cuchillo que trajo para pinchar corazones de hombre lobo. "Dijiste hombres lobo, no vampiros".

"¡No lo sé!" Gritó Sam. Tiempos como este, él realmente deseaba que el viejo método de apostar fuera suficiente para matar vampiros. O que trajera un machete. "¡Todas las víctimas tenían corazones perdidos! Debería haber sido hombres lobo".

Sam logró liberarse de un vampiro y decapitarlo con un cuchillo de plata propio, pero un segundo hundió sus dientes afilados en el hombro de Sam.

Sam apartó el hombro, pero un trozo de carne quedó alojado en la boca de los vampiros (y dolió como una perra cuando lo arrancaron). Presionó su mano opuesta sobre la herida, la sangre ya brillaba en sus dedos a la luz de la luna llena.

Era el último vampiro todavía en pie, y Dean lo rectificó rápidamente antes de ayudar a Sam a levantarse.

"Nos vamos", dijo Dean. "Dijiste que estaríamos preparado, y claramente no lo estamos. Entonces, nos vamos".

A pesar del aire frío de la noche y el hecho de que Sam podía ver su propio aliento, su hombro ardía. Sintió que el calor de su propia vida se filtraba entre sus dedos, y era demasiado reminiscente de su última búsqueda del hombre lobo para su comodidad. El refugio más cercano era una cabaña abandonada y el sitio de un nido de vampiros inesperado no ayudó.

Pero tenían un trabajo que hacer, y más inocentes podían morir si fracasaban.

"Dean, no puede haber más vampiros. Probablemente matamos todo el nido. Solo terminemos esto, estaré bien".

Dean limpió la sangre de su cuchillo y la envainó antes de arrastrar a Sam a la cabaña. "Deberíamos al menos conseguir algo que cubra tu hombro para detener el sangrado".

"¿El vendaje clásico Winchester?" Preguntó Sam.

Dean sonrió, aunque carecía de su brillo habitual, y golpeó el hombro ileso de Sam. "¿Qué más usaríamos?"

Sam mantuvo la respiración mientras Dean envolvía su hombro. La tenue iluminación de las lámparas, que parpadeaba dentro y fuera, le recordaba demasiado cuando estaba acostado en el suelo, débil por una herida de bala y casi ahogado por un psicótico hombre lobo que pronto se convertiría en un hombre que se deslizó en estado de shock. (Lo que lo salvó).

"¿Estás bien?"

Sam asintió unas cuantas veces. "Sí, estoy bien. Sólo algunos malos recuerdos".

"Tenemos más que nuestra parte justa, ¿no?"

Sam encogió su buen hombro. "Viene con el trabajo".

"¿Es por eso que te has esforzado tanto para salir de eso?" Dean preguntó. Volvió a hablar antes de que Sam pudiera responder. "Sin embargo, lo entiendo. Pasé casi un año con Lisa, y tal vez me volví loco por el dolor, pero sin poner mi trasero en la línea todos los días por extraños ... lo entiendo. La seguridad".

"Creo que la primera vez fue más alejarme de papá", dijo Sam. "Tuve que pasar todos los días durante años con él mirándome como si algo estuviera mal. Como si nunca hubiera sido lo suficientemente bueno".

"Nunca pensó eso".

"Dean…"

La aplicación de una venda clásica de Winchester era con una dosis de la terapia familiar que solo se produjo cuando alguien estaba herido o moría activamente.

"Podemos solucionar todo esto más tarde, Sammy", dijo Dean. "Pero esos hombres lobo atraparán tu sangre y te perseguirán. Presas heridas y todo eso".

Incluso cuando su hermano prometió que lo harían más tarde, Sam sabía que era igualmente probable (tal vez más probable) que se barriera debajo de la alfombra, como todos los demás problemas entre ellos en los últimos años.

"Me alegra facilitar la caza", dijo Sam.

"Cállate."

Dean se levantó y miró por todas las ventanas, luego revisó el clip de balas de plata en su arma y miró por las ventanas de nuevo.

Sam miró, tratando de ignorar el latido del edificio desde su hombro que hacía difícil pensar.

"Espera, ¿me estás usando para atraer a los hombres lobo aquí?" Preguntó Sam.

Dean lo fulminó con la mirada. "Bueno, no te arrastraré por el bosque mientras estás herido. O vienen aquí y los mato, o nos quedamos hasta la mañana y dejamos el trabajo a otro cazador para que se ocupe de él próximo mes".

"Dean…"

"No me digas nada. No volveré a cometer los mismos errores. Me niego a perderte de vista mientras estés herido. Ahora, ¿cuántos lobos se supone que deben haber?"

"Solo un par, por lo que pude ver a través de entrevistar a testigos y leer los informes", dijo Sam. "¿Alguno de los vampiros te hirió?"

"Pocos cortes y moretones, pero, a diferencia de tí, no me falta ningún trozo".

Sam trató de encontrar una forma cómoda de sostener su propia pistola, pero se sentía incómodo en su mano izquierda, y mover su mano derecha hizo que afiladas puntas de dolor se dispararan a través de su hombro.

"Tómalo con calma, Sammy. Puedo manejar a un par de hombres lobo".

Sam puso los ojos en blanco. Su hermano estaba compensando en exceso por última vez. Cuando se enteró de que Sam mató a dos hombres lobo antes de llegar al Impala la última vez, y también mató a Corbin, mentalmente se castigó a sí mismo tanto como pudo sin beber hasta morir (el alcohol no es bueno para alguien que tomó casi una sobredosis de una mezcla de pastillas del gabinete de la clínica).

A medida que pasaba el tiempo y esperaban, el sangrado de su hombro comenzó a disminuir, pero no antes de que saturara el pañuelo atado a su alrededor. Sam se quedó dormido unas cuantas veces, pero Dean nunca lo molestó por eso. Demonios, Dean probablemente quería que descansara y lo dejara ocuparse de todo.

Como si eso fuera a suceder pronto.

"Un par de horas hasta la salida del sol, entonces podemos salir de aquí", dijo Dean. "Solo espera un poco más."

"Estoy bien. Deberíamos estar haciendo nuestro trabajo y cazando a esos lobos, sin ver si me van a cazar".

Al sonido de la ventana rompiéndose cerca de su cabeza, Sam cayó al suelo, evitando ser golpeado por el hombre lobo que irrumpió. Los fragmentos de vidrio llovían a su alrededor, relucientes en la luz tenue.

La pistola de Dean se disparó y el primer hombre lobo aulló y gimió, herido pero no muerto. Otra ventana se rompió, y Sam escuchó a Dean maldiciendo en medio de un montón de ruidos y objetos rompiéndose.

Sam se puso de pie y logró encontrar un agarre en su arma a pesar de las nuevas oleadas de sangre que empezaban a salir por la herida de su hombro reabierto. Con el primer hombre lobo retorciéndose de dolor, fue fácil obtener una bala de plata en el corazón, con o sin su lesión.

Él mató al primer lobo justo a tiempo para ver al segundo atacar a Dean, quien tuvo que caer al suelo para evitar toda su fuerza, pero aún así fue rozado por las afiladas garras del hombre lobo.

"¡Dean, quédate abajo!" Gritó Sam

Le disparó al lobo un par de veces. Su objetivo era salvaje, pero mientras no golpeara a Dean, no le importaba. Si bien no pudo golpear el corazón, le dio a Dean la oportunidad de alinear un tiro directo al corazón.

"Supongo que tenemos que limpiarnos los problemas", dijo Dean con una sonrisa.

"Y las heridas del otro antes de que ambos terminemos con infecciones".

* * *

Sam respiró hondo. Dean finalmente terminó de limpiar y vendar su hombro con suministros médicos reales. El motel de mala calidad no era el búnker, no estaban en casa, pero era lo suficientemente bueno para pasar la noche (o por la mañana, se necesitaron un par de horas para limpiar los cuerpos e incluso llegar al motel).

"Eso ... podría haber sido peor", dijo Sam. "¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo los vampiros y los hombres lobo compartiendo un coto de caza?"

"¿Los lobos obtienen los corazones, los vampiros obtienen la sangre?"

"Supongo que hemos visto cosas más extrañas".

Dean se dejó caer en la cama más cerca de la puerta, agotado, se duchó, y sus cortes se repararon. "No podemos seguir haciendo esto, Sam. Casi estamos siendo eliminados por cacerías que deberían ser corridas de leche".

"¿Qué, quieres dejar de cazar? ¿ Tú ?"

"No lo sé. Todavía tenemos que lidiar con toda la mierda de La Oscuridad, pero no quiero verte sangrar en medio del bosque de nuevo. No puedo hacer eso".

Sam se acostó en su propia cama, mirando un techo manchado. "Si, se a que te refieres."

Su caza comenzó con Dean llenándose de queso que estaba maltratado, frito y reluciente con grasa, y terminó con un ataque de dientes afilados y garras afiladas.

Él siempre pensó que sus vidas terminarían con el hecho de que fueran desgarradas por un conjunto de esas garras afiladas, comidas por esos dientes afilados, o cualquier otra muerte de una serie de posibilidades horribles debido a las criaturas que enfrentaban.

Tal vez, después de que la Oscuridad haya sido resuelta, pudieran encontrar un camino diferente para seguir con un final diferente.


End file.
